


Little Brother

by pandizzy



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Jon watches his wife and son.day 2: father





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this was posted at the night of the 12th according to the brazilian time clock.

Brandon is giggling as he hugs Sansa’s middle, resting his head on the curve of her stomach and tapping lightly at her skin. Jon watches it all from his chair next to Sansa’s bed where his wife and son are, an easiness taking over his body.

“Is he in there?” the boy asks, laughing. “My little brother?”

“Yes,” Sansa says, caressing his hair, “Talk to him.”

“Hello!” whispers Brandon, holding his mouth against his mother’s belly. “Is anyone there?”

Sansa laughs and Jon laughs as well.

He never thought he’d have this. A wife and sons. Growing up, he knew no woman would ever want a bastard for a husband, thinking that since he was born on the side of the bed, he would be like his father and do the same. Jon never had the boldness to sire bastard children, it didn’t matter if he dreamt of dark haired sons and daughters clinging to his legs. Jon never thought he would hold a son of his own blood on his arms.

When he returned from the Long Night a victor and found Sansa still unmarried, Jon had to admit that he considered the idea of them starting something. Sansa must have too for she proposed the idea two weeks after his return during one of their meetings.

Now, with a second child on the way, it’s still hard to believe his luck. No stars could have predicted this.

“Father!” calls Brandon, his toothless grin marking his long face. “My little brother is moving!”

“He recognizes your voice,” says Jon.

“He wants to say hello,” murmurs Sansa. “Say hello back.”

“Hello, hello, hello!”

Brandon continues to giggle, bringing a smile to Sansa’s lips. Jon watches them in silence, thinking to himself how Sansa once told him that she had hoped that her sons would look like the brothers she thought were dead.

Maybe it’s a joke from the gods themselves by making little Brandon look exactly like his father.


End file.
